


Riku’s Disposition has Changed

by TeaTones



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Spoilers, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTones/pseuds/TeaTones
Summary: After all was said and done, the destiny trio find themselves back home on the island for some much needed rest and relaxation. Some side effects from their adventures were expected. But not this one.ie the au where Riku never stopped being Sora’s dream eater.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Riku’s Disposition has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for years now, and finally I’ve started to put in in written words! Hope yah like it!

After all was said and done, Xehonart defeated and the balance was restored to the kingdom, the destiny trio found themselfs back on a familiar beach. 

Back at home.

And as much as they loved the familiarity of Destiny Island, the comfort and overall sense of home they found here, what they’d gone through to establish peace and save this place from the fall of darkness left them with a few lingering effects. 

They’d expected mental trauma to affect their process of reintegration into modern society. But what they hadn’t expected, however, was far more fascinating. More funny than dangerous or harmful, really. 

Unless you were Riku. Then it was annoying at best, mortifying at worst. The first time they really noticed this difference, the trio were relaxing on a familiar beach far off from the mainland. 

The sun bathed them in rich oranges and vibrant reds as it began to dip past the horizon. The smell of the ocean carried by the wind, blowing through poupu and coconut trees made the leaves rustle and blanketed them in a wave of calm.

Riku and Kairi sat on beach towels in the sand. 

Kairi was wearing a large sun hat with a red bow, pink and white striped bikini top with a small strawberry pattern, and white shorts, her flip flops had been kicked off to the side while she layed back on her forearms to take in the sun set. 

Riku sat wearing an old black band t-shirt with a blue and white broken heart design on it that had the sleeves cut off, and a pair of simple black swim trunks. His sandals, which zipped up to his ankles, were still on his feet. His hair had just gotten long enough to tie back in a small nubby ponytail. 

He was watching his best friend, Sora, kick around in the surf looking for sand dollars. Said brunett was wearing a black and red pair of swim trunks, his shirt having been left with them while he was in the water. Said shirt was balled up in Riku’s hand.

“Enjoying the view?” Kairi asked in as faux innocent a tone as she possibly could. Giving Riku a knowing look and gently pushing his shoulder.

Without skipping a beat, Riku responded, “No I hate it.” In a completely flat tone, not taking his eyes off the other boy as he was trying to hold as many sand dollars in one hand as he could while still on the hunt. 

“Oh it’s the absolute worst.” He finally tore his eyes off him to lightly shove Kairi’s shoulder back.

She smirked back at him, like a cat with the cream, “Oh I bet.” She nodded, “This lovely, picturesque beach sunset, and fantastic scenery being besmirch by a clueless, shirtless pretty boy.”

“The worst.”

“Absolutely.”

Riku returned his gaze to his friend in the water, a fond smile in place. 

“When are you gonna tell him?” Kairi said.

“What? That he forgot to put on sunscreen?” Riku dodged the question, “Or about how I’m pretty sure the wind blew one of his sandals halfway down the beach.” He turned his head in the direction of the wayward footwear, now a solid 50 feet away and counting.

“You know if we were better friends we would probably get that, but that wasn’t what I meant.” 

“Yeah probably.” He got to his feet and stretched, “I’ll be right back.” He began to sprint, catching up to his friends loose sandal.

“You can’t run from this forever!” Kairi called after him.

The older boy rolled his eyes as he finally caught up to the shoe, quickly stepping on it before it could get away from him. When he turned around and started his way back, Sora had finally left the water and sat on one end of Riku’s towel.

When he finally got back, Sora was in the process of laying little brown sand dollars out in the sand. 

“Find anything cool?” Riku asked as he knelt down next to his friend to take it in. He absentmindedly registered the salt water smell off Sora’s skin, or the coldness he could feel radiating from him as Riku moved closer. 

“Mostly sand dollars,” Sora began before raising his hands up to show Riku a small hermit crab he found, “and this little fella. I’m naming him Leonardo DaPinchy.” 

He gave Riku a million watt smile, which was only more stunning in the sunset. Freckles dotted across his face after a day of sun exposure, and his skin was more tanned than it had been for a long time. What hit Riku the most, though, would be Sora’s warm blue eyes, positively beaming with excitement. 

Riku poked the little crab, who pinched onto his finger, which wasn’t painful as it was annoying when he lifted his hand away and it held on, “Really living up to your namesake, ey Mr. DaPinchy?”

Sora snickered as he helped gently pull the crab from Riku’s finger, “That’s just how he shows affection, he loves you Riku~”

Riku scoffed, “It’s unrequited.”

Sora pouted before cradling the crab closer to himself, “Don’t worry Leonardo DaPinchy, I love you.”

Riku couldn’t help the smile on his face when he watched his best friend with his new pal. It was such a silly scene to take in, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t cherish the time he got to spend with Sora, silliness included. 

“Riku look at him! He’s devastated.” He looked into those soulless crab eyes, “Will Leonardo DaPinchy ever love again?”

Riku snorted, his smile showing in his eyes as well.

“Be strong DaPinchy,” Kairi laughed, “You will make it through.”

“Where’s he gonna find another gay crab, Kairi?”

Riku’s smile turned into a frown, “Hey did you just call me a crab?”

Sora bumped his shoulder into Riku’s, “Maybe~” an innocent smile in place as he rested his chin on his shoulder. Riku felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, and surely there had to be a faint blush dusting his cheeks. 

That’s when it happened. Sora’s eyes widened, dropping Leonardo DaPinchy in the sand who scuttled back into the surf, to hold Riku’s face in his hands and look at his eyes with amazement, “—ahh Sora?”

“Kiari look!” He turned Riku’s head to face Kiari, who took a second to see the difference before sitting up to hold it in place to get a better look herself.

“Is there something on my face?” 

“Dude,” Sora started.

“Your eyes are pink!” Kiari finished.

_Riku’s disposition has changed to fond._

**Author's Note:**

> Like with all of my works, idk when this’ll get updated next. Hopefully soon though! Leave me a comment and tell me what yah think! What disposition do you think should be next?
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
